


LIVING WITH THE LIVING LEGEND

by Meixiang



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: AU, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, Omegaverse, Parents!Au, Past Fic, URBAN LEGEND!AU, VICTUURI!PARENTS, YURIO!SON, alpha!Victor, character death but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meixiang/pseuds/Meixiang
Summary: Several kilometers from where an Ice Castle stands, resides a small town. The people at the small town, once the clock strike at the 22nd hour of the day, hears a cry of a child from the mountains. The story spreaded wildly not just domestically but also internationally. Thus the people called it the legend of the Crying of The Royal Ice Prince. Several years later... The town was visited by a foreign person named Victor Nikiforov. He's worldly known as the Unraveler of Legends. He is known as a Living Legend within his colleagues. When he heard of such a Legend, he was enthralled by what he heard and thus, sets-off for this adventure. Can - or rather Will he unravel the truth behind the legend?





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

 

Deep inside the Northern Mountains of the Northern region of Japan, lies an Ice Castle. A castle that was once full of life. The castle was once made of concrete and steel with delicate artistry just like any castle around the world. However, one tragic accident happened and the castle was partially destroyed. It was left like that for a few years until a new owner accumulated the land that's within the castle perimeter. The owner decided to bring back the castle's former glory and ordered immediate recontruction of the castle. However, the construction wasnt just like any other construction. The owner ordered to rebuit the castle with the use of Ice. It was very possible to accumulate this since the climate at the Northern Mountains is basically winter almost whole year round. Since the castle was only partially destroyed, the ground work was easily laid out. Workers from a nearby town was hired to do the work. The workers reports their work progress to a lady called Okukawa Minako. The workers once thought she was the land owner but she told them,

"I'm not the owner. I'm just managing this project. I'm just a regular employee of a construction company. I didnt even know why my Boss gave me this project. But a Project is a Project. I can't deny the fact that this Project was huge that it helped our company from bankruptcy." and she added, "But this I know, the owner is very fond of the idea of an Ice Castle." and the workers never asked her again about who was the owner. The construction was delayed due to many blizzard incident at the area. Their time was running out and the laborers were forced to work until late at night.

During those times, a rumor started to spread. The workers kept hearing a child crying at the ballroom located at the 2nd floor of the castle. At first, they ignored it for they thought it was just the child of their co-worker who seeks attention from their father. However, as the following days passed, they kept hearing the same cry when the clock strikes at the 22nd hour of the day. However, no one was courageous enough to come and check the ballroom.

During the last days of the construction, the construction company hired new young workers to work a night shift as their deadline was almost there. On the last night, two workers were assigned to finish the final touches for the toilet at the second floor near the ballroom.

"Good luck, men." said one of their co-worker. The two young workers believe in no such rumor, brushed off the warning and proceeded to the 2nd floor. Unbeknowst to them of what they will experience in a little while.

The two workers were faithfully carrying out their duties at the toilet near the Ballroom when they suddenly heard a child-like cry. They immediately checkes their clocks and it was the 22nd hour of the day. The two young men looked frightened but they were concerned in what was going on. The decided to check on the situation. Gathering their courage and strength in front of the opaque ice glass doors, they went into the ballroom. Once opened, they were greeted by a crying child in the middle of the ballroom. A child standing while crying in the middle of the ballroom with poise and grace. The child, around the years of 4 four or five, has a naturally-messy black hair with brown eyes. The child was clothed into a formal white dress shirt that was neatly placed over his black trousers. The white dress shirt was accessoriesed with pins and medals made from what they know of gold, silver, and bronze. Top everything, the child was not wearing any ordinary shoes, it was an ice skate shoes. The two worker decided to approach the child.

"Hey, are you alright? What are you doing here this late at night? You should go home. Your parents might be worried right now." one of the two said. The child gave them no answer and just cry. The other worker tried to console the child for unknown minutes. The workers were troubles since they still have a work to finish but they couldnt leave the child alone. The workers looked back at each other and knew they have to talk on a plan how to console the child. However, it was just a second they looked away from where the child was and the child was gone but they're still hearing the cry of the child. Scared to death in what they've experienced, the immediately ran outside to where their co-workers were at and tell-taled what they've just encountered. The workers were all now convinced of the rumors. The news spread easily at the townspeople. Ever since that day, when the clock strikes at the 22nd hour of the day, the townspeople hears a cry from the mountains. Thus, the people called it The Legend of the Crying Royal Ice Prince.

 

The news spreaded wildly not just domestically but also internationally. One archaeologist was once interested to unravel the secret behind the legend, but he failed to comeback from the Ice Castle. Dark rumors started to spread, along with the legend.

Several years later, a man named Victor Nikiforov emerges from the world. He's worldly known as the Unraveller of Legends. Within his collegues, he is known as the Living Legend. He has unravalled every mystery and secrets of different legends in different countries. Once he heard of the The Legend of the Crying Royal Ice Prince, he was enthralled by the what he heard and thus, sets-off to with courage and determination to unravel the mystery behind the legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Yuri On Ice fandom. Hope you like it! 
> 
> please bear with me with my english since it's not our official language.


	2. Disturbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I edited this chapter. i wasnt that happy at the last version. lol... 
> 
> Enjoy the edited version!

Chapter 1

"Oi Vitya! Where do you think you're going?" a guy named Yakov Feltsman yelled at his former student and now, colleague, Victor Nikiforov.

"But Yakov, I need to do this. I need to unravel this one. I'm intrigued. I want to know and see what this legend made of. Aren't you even a little bit interested in the legend?" Victor asked. Yakov was definitely in no sense interested in the said legend. Yakov thinks that it's just a children's story. That there are far more interested myths and legends than this one.

"Are you really sure on what you are about to do?" Yakov asked. "You know the dark rumours of that legend. You can never go back." he added. Vitya thought some time but he faced Yakov with determination Yakov hasnt seen before. Vitya walked closer to where Yakov was.

"Sorry I couldn’t follow your wishes. I've already decided." Vitya said and hugged his former professor and mentor. "Dasvidanya." he added and gave Yakov a farewell greeting. Pulling out from the hug, Vitya was greeted by a grimed face of Yakov.

"Since when did you listened to me, huh?" Yakov retorted. Vitya just gave him a dork smile and went inside the car. Yakov being a good father-like to Vitya went with Vitya to the airport to make sure everything he needs are there.

"Yakov, you really don’t need to do this." Vitya repulsed.

"I know. Just let me be." Yakov replied with a worried tone.

"Don’t worry about me. You have to believe in me." Vitya said. Yakov was skeptical with what Vitya said but he brushed it off and nodded.

"Attention all Passengers of Flight JP1234 bound to Japan is now boarding." the announcer said twice.

"I'll be going then." Vitya said in farewell. "Oh! Send my regards to Lilia." he added with a dork smile. Yakov grimed when he heard the name but sighed

"It'll be passed on, if she talks to me." Yakov said.

"She will." Vitya said and hugged his mentor goodbye. He went away not hearing the words of Yakov on being careful and safe. He presented his boarding pass at the gates and went inside the plane. The flight was long and tiring. He did kind felt excited at one point as he recalls the story at the back of his mind during the flight. He fidgetly tapped his hands on the arm table and the person sitting beside him was annoyed and called his attention. After the encounter with his seatmate, he decided to read the book he brought from home. The title of the book was The Tales of the Sleeping Prince. He's eyebrows met at the middle and questioned himself about having no luck in binge picking from his bookshelf. This was the book written by his colleague whose name is Georgi Popovich. This was a legend he - Victor - unravelled himself. Georgi was back then under his tutelage and was working on for the documentation team. Yakov himself forced them to coerce as a team. They didn’t have that much interaction unless it was work-related. Victor actually opens up with Georgi but Georgi somehow was reserved. He plugged in his headphones and started reading. After reading a few pages, he fell asleep.

In his sleep, he dreamt of being in the Ice Castle. The castle looked different from what he has imagined. The castle was full of life. Servants are preparing decors, food and setting up tables and chairs. A live orchestra was practicing their ensemble for the night. Every person he walked through bows their head to him. It felt nothing different from what he is used to. He suddenly heard a bark. His eyes fixated on where the sound came from. Up at the corner of the hall, a small poodle emerged. It reminded him of his dog, Makkachin, in which he also brought forth from Russia. However, the dog was relatively small compared to Makkachin and has a dark shade of Brown. The dog came to him and stood up until his knees like begging to be carried. Being a soft-hearted for dogs with puppy eyes, he smiled and carried the poodle.

"Hey little boy, are you a good boy? Victor asked. The poodle just licked his face in adoration. Victor giggled as the poodle keeps on licking his face.

"Okay boy, enough now. What's your name?" Victor asked stupidly to the dog. The dog tilted his head like understanding what Victor was saying. The dog looked away from him and raised his ears like hearing something suspicious. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Not just any ordinary footsteps, but the ones you hear when you have your blades on on a carpeted floor.

“Victor!” a voice called. “Victor, where did you go?”

Vitya was confused. He asked himself who would call him at this uncanny place. The dog suddenly jumped out of his arms and ran away. The calls kept on repeating. He followed where the voice is coming from. As he went, the voice came louder and louder.

“Victor!...Hey!” he keeps hearing his name. He was lost. He doesn’t know where to go. He keeps on looking around at the place he is at but everything became blur.

“Victor!” he saw a silhouette of a person who’s calling him. He followed him.

“Vitya!... Help me!!!... Vitya!” the voice shouted scared. “Don’t leave me.”

“Where are you?” Victor shouted. “Where do I find you?” he ran towards where the voice is coming from.

“Vitya!” the calls keep on getting louder so he thought he was going to the right path. “Victor!...” he heard it slowly fade away.

“Victor!!!... Hey, Victor!! Wake up!!” he felt a touch that shaken his body. “Hey! Vitya!!” the voice sounded familiar. “Wake up!” Victor jumped from his seat to be greeted by two people. One was a lady with red hair with a typical Russian figure skating body who is known as Mila Babicheva and the other is Georgi Popovich himself.

“Hey!” Victor greeted them.

“What do you mean _hey!_?!” Mila whispery-shouted at Victor. “You almost got the entire plane worried for you.” Victor was confused and looked around the people behind him. Nope, not everyone is worried. Mila is just overreacting. Victor thought.

“Sorry for the trouble, Mila and Georgi.” Victor sincerely apologized.

“What in the world happened?” Georgi asked. Victor knowingly knows Georgi read the emotions of people and carefully observe them. He know something was up. Victor just sighed.

“It’s nothing.” Victor replied but Mila didn’t bought it. She glared at the famous Russian. Victor immediately knew it. What do you expect from a professional undercover? She knows the difference from acting and not. Victor sighed. “I am serious. It’s really nothing. Just a crazy dream.” Victor lied.

“Uh-huh. A crazy dream that you got all shivering at your seat in fear.” Mila sceptically said. She finally sighed. “Fine! I won’t push this subject any further but please look after yourself. I know you want to dug up the truth behind that legend but please be careful.” She concluded.

Victor giggled. “You sounded like Yakov back at the airport.” He joked. Mila’s face turned blue. “Urghh!! Hanging out with him too much got me like this!” she exasperated. Victor laughed. Georgi joined and they all laughed.

“Anyway, why are you at this flight?” Victor asked.

“Mila is going to the land down under to do some you-know-what stuff she do and she asked me to tag-along.” Georgi answered. “I thought I might find a new inspiration for my new book so, I agreed.”

“We got into this flight. We didn’t expect to see you here, to be honest. However, I have a hunch. Since knowing what Yakov said when he filled us up with the details with your decision.” Mila said. “You’re impulsive as ever.”

“I always wanted to surprise people as I always do.” Victor retorted. The buckle-up sign suddenly lighted up. “Oh! Time to go back to your seats, guys.” Victor pointed out the sign above their head.

“I think so too.” Georgi said. “Let’s go, Mila.” Mila nodded and gave their farewell to Victor.

After they’ve gone, Victor buckled-up then looked out at the window on his left and gave thought about his dream. Who needs his help? What can I do? Why did he asked for my help? How can I help? Then his thoughts shifted to what was his goal from the beginning. Is it connected? Victor got the puzzle pieces on scattered places. Some are still missing. He was all set to gather those pieces lost as he face the Land of the Rising Sun with determination and courage as he partakes this journey.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this fast. It's 2am in the country where I am from. I know this is the 1st chapter but I felt I need to introduce Mila, Yakov, Lilia, and Georgi at this chapter. Well, this chapter seems like a filler sort of chapter. Though, i really wanted to place the dream scene. 
> 
> Hope you like this. Thanks for all the comments. Been reading it on repeat while making this chapter. Thanks again!
> 
> P.s the boarding announcement is not the real thing. Just a generic thing that came into my mind. Lol


	3. Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! 
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS. 
> 
> ENJOY! ~

The plane landed safely. After going through all the processes at the airport, Victor gave his farewell and safe travel wishes to Mila and Georgi. Victor got a taxi and went to the nearest train station. He got 3 transfers of train and a cart ride from a local to get to the town where the legend lies.

  
Victor arrived at the town nearly dawn. Upon his arrival, he was fascinated by the its natural beauty. The nature is very well-preserved. The houses are not like we usually see in small towns but they’re highly advance but not comparable to the ones in the capital city or major city. Victor smiled as he saw how can such town exist in the world.

  
_“What is the name of the town?” Victor asked the driver of the cart who was kind enough to show him ¾ of the way to the town._

  
_“This town is called Yuutopia. It was called Hasetsu before but it was renamed in honor of the last king’s first and only born son, who’s name was Yuuri. A kingdom that was once full of life, as my great-grandparents told me.” The good citizen said. “However, since the legend came, it became a mysterious town. You just have to see for yourself to know. But for me, I don’t want to go back there again especially in the mountains.” This boost Victor’s curiousity._

  
Without much further ado, he went to the only inn in town. It was called Yuutopia Akatsuki. It is an hot spring inn.

  
“Welcome to Yuutopia Akatsuki.” A girl with a pink ponytail greeted. I nodded in response and when to the reception area.

  
“Welcome to Yuutopia Akatsuki. How can I help you?” said the girl with brown hair and has a name tag clipped on the right side of her chest. It says “Lutz”.

  
“Yes. I am Victor Nikiforov and I booked a room, through online, few days ago.” Victor said

  
“Let me check, Sir.” Lutz said as she went through their files in the computer.

  
“Welcome Mr. Nikiforov. We’ve been expecting you since yesterday.” A guy with big body mass approach the reception and greeted him. Victor immediately recognized him.

  
“Sorry for the delay, Mr. Takeshi. My flight was caught in the middle of a storm and was forced to emergency land in Turkey for few hours – as I was told so. I had to rebooked my train tickets going here.” Victor said.

  
“No worries, Mr. Nikiforov. The inn is open to people like you.” Takeshi said. “Let me get the keys, and have you settled in. I can see the tiredness in your face. Once you’ve rested, we’ll serve dinner. Sounds good?”

  
“Yeah. The travel is long. I also think a rest is clearly in order.” Victor said. “Oh, and just call me Victor, Takeshi. It’s not like we aren’t colleagues.”

  
“So you knew I was toying with you? You’re still the same Victor.” Takeshi said and laugh. Victor also laughed.

  
“Lutz, give me the key at room 302.” Takeshi said at the receptionist which she immediately gave.

  
“Here you go, Papa.” She said.

  
“Thank you, Lutz.” Takeshi replied and directed Victor to his room. Once they’ve reached the 3rd floor, Victor noticed that there are only two rooms at the said floor. Takeshi and Victor went in front of the room 302. Takeshi gave Victor the key. Victor inserted the key and entered the room. What Victor saw left him amazed. It’s your typical traditional Japanese style room. The floor is covered with a tatami mat, a low table at the center with a complimentary ornament at the center.

  
“I replaced the futon with a bed and added a sofa near the balcony.” Takeshi said.

  
“That’s too much. You shouldn’t’ve done that.” Victor retorted.

  
“Let’s just say its about the comfort of the guest.” Takeshi said while grinning.   
Victor caught it and smiled. “Thank you.” He said. Victor placed his bag near the table.

  
“Wow! You did a pretty good job at this.” Victor complimented.

  
“Nah, my wife Yuko designed this floor’s rooms. She basically lived here when we were renovating the building.” Takeshi jokingly said. “Enough of this talk. I’ll let you rest for now. I’ll see you at dinner.”

  
“Thanks again.” Victor said as Takeshi walked out of the room.

  
As the door closed, Victor explored deeply the room. Victor noticed the details of the room. Its well-crafted. There are sayings on the wall. But what struck him was the writings at the edge of the balcony door. He couldn’t understand it so he mentally took note to ask Takeshi about it during dinner. Victor opened the door to the balcony and he was greeted by the wonderful view of the mountains. Victor noticed that the Ice Castle was within the view. Many thoughts came into his mind until he heard a door opened from down below.

  
“Thank you! I’ll get going now.” He heard a voice said. He looked down and he saw a boy with a blond hair that has a red color streak. Victor’s eyes followed the boy until he got to the entrance of the forest. Victor thought he was just tired and seeing things but he saw the boy looked at him eye to eye and smiled to him before going inside the forest. Victor decided to rest at least until dinner. He flopped down at the bed and soon was snoring away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victor felt that he was wet and sticky. He also felt something nudging him to wake up. He opened his eyes and he was greeted by his dog, Makkachin. Victor immediately look at his phone’s clock to check the time. It was roughly around dinner time. The door suddenly opened. Makkachin immediately bolted to the door while Victor fixed himself.

  
“Have you awaken your master, Makkachin?” the voice of which Victor recognizes as Takeshi’s. Victor saw Makkachin’s tail wagged fast. “Good boy, Makkachin!”

  
“Victor! Dinner’s ready downstairs.” Takeshi said as he popped from the divider frame.

  
“Okay! I’ll just fix the bed.” Victor said.

  
“See you downstairs.” Takeshi replied and proceeded to the dining hall without Victor. Makkachin followed Takeshi.

  
After fixing the bed, Viktor immediately went to the dining hall. Viktor was greeted by a feast on the table. A seafood feast.

  
“Wow! Amazing!” Viktor excitedly greeted and shook the Nishigori family dining hall.

  
“Mr. Nikiforov. Don’t scare us like that.” A lady who is seated beside Takeshi said.

  
“Viktor, meet my wife, Yuko.” Takeshi said.

  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuko said.

  
“Just call me Viktor. Mr. Nikiforov is too formal for my preference.” Viktor said. Yuko just nodded. Suddenly, the triplets entered the dining hall.

  
“Ah, and this are my children. Axel, Loop, and Lutz.” Takeshi said. “You met Lutz earlier at the reception.” Takeshi pointed out the girl with the purple hair tie. “Axel is the one who responded you at your e-mail.” Takeshi pointed out the girl with a blue hair tie. “Loop is the one who made the food we’re about to eat.” Takeshi pointed at the last girl with a pink hair tie.

  
“Wow! She made this?! Amazing!” Viktor said.

  
“Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Nikiforov.” Loop said.

  
“Okay, okay. Let’s stop the introduction and eat.” Yuko said. Everyone went to their seats.

  
“Ittadakimasu!” the Nishigori family said while Viktor wait for them to dig in. The dinner went peacefully as possible. Yuko got out a bottle of sake for Takeshi and Viktor. Without any further ado, the feast was gone just after a few minutes. Takeshi and Viktor continued their drinking session at the inn’s veranda.

  
“…then, they were like ‘no daddy, stop it.’ And I said ‘no, you can’t stop me.’ And I tickled them till I am satisfied.” Takeshi said while Viktor laughed.

  
“Tell me Takeshi, have something gone strange when you went back here?” Viktor asked. The happy mood has died down and replaced by a serious one. Yuko and the triplets let the two talk with each other so they silently excused themselves.

  
“Uhm, nothing much. The legend is still going. We are still hearing it at 22nd hour of the day. Unless, you call it strange when Minami-kun got here few months ago.” Takeshi said.

  
“Who is Minami-kun?” Viktor asked.

  
“Oh, right! You haven’t seen him. He’s a young boy with a blond hair that has a red streak in the front-“

  
“Ah! I saw him earlier today. I did a little self tour on the room and when I opened the balcony, I saw him leaving.” Viktor interrupted.

  
“Yes. That’s him. When he first came here, it was strange.” Takeshi said.

  
“How strange?” Viktor said curiously.

  
“Well, when he stumbled upon our backyard, it was a fine day. The sun is up, the air is in fine temperature, and the heat is just right – a perfect summer day. Then, he came at our backyard, in tattered clothes – burned, like he was involved in a war. Yuko was the one who found him while she was doing a gardening. At first, he doesn’t talk but then, after we washed him up, he keeps on saying ‘I must Protect the Prince.’ Or something like that.” Takeshi replied.

  
“What happened afterwards?” Viktor asked.

  
“Loop and Yuko medicated him and fed him up back to health. Strangely, before the sun has set, he was already healed. Totally healed. There were no trace of burns and bruises. After dinner, he set himself off to the forest saying ‘I must find the Prince before its too late.’ He did thank us though for our hospitality.

  
The next morning, he came back here. He asked if the Prince can stay here for awhile. Yuko let him use the room 301. We never saw the Prince that he talks about. After a few days, Minami again sets off to the forest – never came back until a few weeks after asking for things. Yuko has a kind heart and treats Minami as her own son, so Yuko spoils him like giving him food that aren’t found in the forest. Ever since that day, Minami has been in and out of inn – not that I complain. I learned to love the boy.” Takeshi said.

  
“So you don’t know about the Prince he talks about?” Viktor asked.

  
“Not at all. But there is a Legend – not far from Crying Ice Prince. A legend way before it when Yuutopia was still called Hasetsu. It was said that the Village was cursed by a god because of the royal family’s power and they thought highly of themselves. It was a curse that something bad would happen if the family will have a 2nd born child – A living one. So, the royal family made sure that the first born is a male – fortunately to the family it did. It was passed down through generations until the Last King, Toshiya Katsuki. The Last King had a daughter as the 1st child. The Court’s Council could not accept that fact and decided to kill the Princess but the King did not allowed such thing. The Last King believed in no superstitions so, Prince Yuuri Katsuki was born. Thus, the declaration of Yuutopia. By the time of the 4th birthday of the Prince, they decided to have a grand party. Everything was simply beautiful until an army of savagery came and destroyed the most of the castle.

  
During one of my great grandfather’s friend’s patrol of the area, he said that every time he closes in to the castle perimeters, he hears lively music and then followed by bombing sound. It was like the place was haunted already. None believed him of course, except for few people until the legend of the crying royal ice prince came about. Now, the people are believing that the Crying Ice Prince is the Prince Yuuri Katsuki.” Takeshi told Viktor.

  
“This trip has became more interesting.” Viktor said with a curious stare. 

  
“Are you believing the story I just said?” Takeshi asked teasingly.

  
“It’s upon my discretion if I will believe you or not.” Viktor said. “But, for no - .”

  
Their conversation was cut when they suddenly hear the cry of a child. Takeshi and Viktor looked at the clock at the same time. It was exactly the 22nd hour of the day. It lasted for a minute.

  
“That was it, Viktor. Welcome to a Yuutopian Night.” Takeshi said. Viktor laughed.

  
“Yeah, this will really be an interesting journey.” Viktor said. With that, they retired for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay. Writer's block hit me like a truck then the Holidays and my birthday came in. The last days of 2016 f*cked my time. Anyways, Happy New Year guys. I was really gonna post chapter 2 during New Year but I wasn't happy with what I wrote so I recreated it that's why this took long. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly recognized and recommended. 
> 
> P.s  
> Thank you for waiting. Love you readers~


	4. Duke Viktor Nikiforov???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 離れずに側にいって下さい means Please Stay by my Side.

It was a dark night. There was no stars in the sky. The only light you can see is the light far north. Viktor started to follow where the light came from. He stumbled upon a castle. The castle was full of life. Viktor went to the entrance.

  
“Duke Viktor from the House of Nikiforov.” The doorman announced as they entered the castle. Viktor was directed to the second floor upon entering. Upon stepping on the 2nd floor’s carpeted floor, he can hear the laughter of nobles and the quartet plays. Viktor noticed his reflection and he was wearing a nice tail-coat suit, white dress shirt and a bowtie. Nobles from other houses started to chat with him. As a respect, he started having conversation with them. Viktor was starting to get bored. Viktor excused saying he need to go to the bathroom – which was a total lie. Viktor tried to explore the castle on his own. However, he found himself lost. He tried to retrace his tracks but to no avail. Viktor ends up at the same spot until a butler appeared at the corner of the hallway.

  
“Duke Nikiforov, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The butler said. Viktor gave him a confused look.

  
“Why are you looking for me?” he asked.

  
“The Prince wants to see you and I was ordered to guide you to his study room.” The butler said. Viktor was now totally confused why would the Prince Yuuri – one he doesn’t know about – call for him. Viktor composed himself.

  
“Okay. Please lead the way.” Viktor said but still confused.

  
“I understand.” The butler said. Viktor followed the butler to the East Wing of the castle. Viktor thought that maybe the Prince already has an army under his wings. However, it dawned to him that the Prince is just a 4 years old kid. The butler came to a halt in front of a two door room. The Butler knocked.

  
“Prince Yuuri, I’ve brought Young Duke Viktor as you have ordered.” The butler said. Viktor heard a crash sound coming from the inside then silence came.

  
“You may come in.” said Prince Yuuri from the inside. The butler opened the door and paved way for Viktor to enter the room. As Viktor entered, he find himself looking at Prince Yuuri. Viktor was about to greet Yuuri but was cut off by a little voice.

  
“Yuuri!” the voice said. Viktor turned to look back and saw a 7 years old version of himself running towards where Prince Yuuri at.

  
“Viktor-nii!” the young Prince Yuuri greeted back with a happy smile. Viktor continued to watch them playing with a poodle whom Viktor recognized in his previous dream.

Suddenly, the lights were off. Viktor panicked a bit but was concern with the two whom he was watching awhile ago. Viktor’s scenery changed. He found himself at the banquet hall.

  
“Viktor!” a voiced call him.

  
“Who’s there?” Viktor asked with a fright.

  
“Viktor, you need to save Yuuri.” The voice whom sounded like the butler.

  
“Who are you? Show yourself!” Viktor said.

  
“Young Duke Viktor, save Prince Yuuri. Please.” A woman’s voiced said.

  
“Viktor!... Viktor!”

Viktor kept hearing his name. He slowly covers his both ears.

  
“Stop it!” Viktor shouted.

  
“Viktor!” a voice said. A single voice only. Calling his name.

  
“Viktor!” the voice shouted directly at his left ear.

* * *

  
Viktor immediately sat up and looked at his surroundings. He immediately recognized the room he was staying at. Viktor immediately felt a stung of pain at his head. He went to his medicine bag to get an aspirin to cope up with his hangover. Makkachin barked softly to Viktor.

  
“Good Morning to you too, Makkachin.” Viktor said a scratched Makkachin’s left ear. Viktor proceeded with his daily routine and went downstairs for some breakfast with Makkachin. Upon entering, he was greeted by the boy he saw yesterday. The name of the boy was stuck at the back of his tongue.

  
“Good Morning, Sir.” The boy greeted.

  
“Good Morning…”

  
“Ah! Name is Minami Kenjirou. Minami is okay.” Minami said.

  
‘Ah yes, Minami!’ he said to his thoughts.

  
“Well, Good Morning again, Minami-kun. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you.” Viktor said and sat himself by the table.

  
“Nice to meet you too, Sir Nikiforov.” Minami said ecstatically. Loop then came with his breakfast together with Makkachin’s.

  
“Good Morning, Sir. Viktor.” Loop greeted as she served the food.

  
“Good Morning too, Loop.” Viktor greeted back. Loop excused herself afterwards. Viktor chowed down his breakfast. During the process, Takeshi jolted at his back that made Viktor slightly choked. Takeshi gave him some tea to flush it down.

  
“Don’t do that again, Nishigori.” Viktor said in a jokingly angred tone. 

  
“Yes, Yes. I won’t.” Takeshi said and noticed Minami seated in front of Viktor.

  
“So, you already know each other?” Takeshi asked.

  
“Kinda. Just the introductions though.” Viktor said as he gets back into eating his breakfast.

  
“Good. Then we can get straight to the point.” Takeshi said. “Minami will be your tour guide going to the forest and to the Ice Castle. You’ll be staying with him until you’ve done your research. Since, I know you do your work as close as possible to the subject. Unfortunately, Minami’s house is just 50 meters away from the Ice Castle. That’s the closest thing we can get. So you better behave yourself, Viktor.”

  
“Yah! I’m not that bad!” Viktor retorted. He looked at Minami like he wanted to say something.

  
“Minami-kun, do you want to say something?” Viktor asked.

  
“We were waiting for you all this time.” Minami whispered into a minimum voice he can though Viktor heard it. Viktor gave him a confused look. Minami noticed Viktor’s reaction and was startled.

  
“No. Nothing.” Minami panicky said.  
“Minami-kun, why are you so flabbergasted?” Takeshi asked. Minami denied it.

  
When Viktor finished his breakfast, he immediately excused himself to pack few of his necessary items. He went to the balcony again and saw the carvings. 離れずに側にいって下さい. For what it means, he doesn’t know but he wants to find out who wrote it. After finishing his packing, he directly went to the lobby where he saw Minami and Takeshi waiting for him. Makkachin was also there – to bid him farewell. However, they transferred to the back door since the entrance to the forest is near from there.

  
“Makkachin, be a good boy okay? Don’t steal any Nikubun.” Viktor said while Makkachin whined. Viktor just giggled at Makkachin’s reaction since he knows Makkachin will be a good boy. Yuuko and the Triplets bid them a safe journey very briefly since they have customers – locals – who came.

  
“I’ll join you until we are in the entrance of the forest.” Takeshi said.

  
“You don’t have to. Go help your customers.” Viktor insisted.

  
“Yes, Nishigori-san. We’ll be safe. I know the way much better than you.” Minami blurted.

  
“You rascal.” Takeshi complained but he knows he was defeated. “Okay, fine. I won’t go with you. Be careful out there, Viktor.”

  
“I will. Thank you.” Viktor said as he man-hug Takeshi. “Just look after Makkachin every now and then.” He added.

  
“Yes. How many times do you need to repeat that?” Takeshi said with a laugh. “Now, go on. If you don’t hurry now, you’ll arrived later than noon.” Viktor just nodded. Minami bid his farewell to his father-figure.

  
Around 15 minutes of walking, they arrived at the entrance of the forest.

  
“Mr. Nikiforov, are you ready?” Minami asked. 

Viktor looked at the young man and had a smirk on his face. “Let’s do this.” He proclaimed and they embarked their road to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay. Been busy with other stuff - adulting stuff. Lol.  
> I think I need a beta or someone who'll help me with the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> ALL COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED. SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING THOUGH I READ THEM. SO DONT WORRY. I JUST GOT NO TIME REPLYING BUT I READ THEM AND I THANK YOU GUYS FOR IT. I'M CURRENTLY MAKING THE CHAPTER 4 SO... WAIT FOR IT. ^_^)v


	5. Tears of Unknown Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go guys! My Valentine's gift.

They entered the forest with pretty much no problem. However, they are not yet on the first kilometre after the entrance, Viktor was quite exhausted already.

  
“Minami-kun, can we rest for awhile? I’m getting out of breath.” Viktor complained. Minami gave him a troubled look but he sighed.

  
“Okay, Mr. Nikiforov but our next break will be after three hours at least. We don’t want to get stuck ourselves in the middle of the forest during twilight are we?” Minami said. Viktor widened his eyes when he heard that for the next three hours they’ll be hiking with no stopover. He senses that it will be useless to negotiate with Minami so Viktor just agreed to the terms.

  
“You can just call me Viktor, Minami-kun.” Viktor said while he tried to offer Minami a water.

  
“Okay, Viktor-san but I have to refuse the water. Thank you.” Minami said. “You need it more than I do.”

  
Afterwards, they were in silence. The silence broke when Minami said that it was time to go. Viktor’s body felt rested already and ready to resume their hike so he nodded. Minami lead the way. For the span of an hour and half, they stumbled upon a high wall. Minami started climbing it. Viktor was startled at first but followed Minami since he doesn’t want to get lost. Viktor thought this maybe a shortcut. He trusted Minami for the way. After an hour and half, they stumbled upon a spring.

  
“The water from this spring is from the Ice Castle. If we follow this, it will lead us to the rear part of the castle.” Minami said as they walked along the banks. Viktor just followed Minami through this course until Minami stumbled upon a good resting place.

  
“Here. We’ll stay here for a rest.” Minami said. Viktor slumped at the tree stump. Minami noticed how Viktor sweats a lot.

  
“Viktor-san, you are not much of a hiker.” Minami said with a strong tone. Viktor’s mind twitch at the boy’s statement.

  
“You think?!” Viktor sarcastically said. Minami laughed which confused Viktor.

  
“What’s funny?” Viktor asked.

  
“Nishigori-san prediction was right!” Minami continued to laugh. Minami suddenly ravage through his bag and pulled out a pack of jelly ace.

  
“Here. Eat this. It will help you a lot until we get to the Ice Castle.” Minami said while looking up. “We’ll probably arrive at the Ice Castle roughly 15 minutes after 12 noon.” Viktor was sceptical as he took the jelly ace bag and looked up. Minami returned to look at Viktor who was in daze.

  
“Viktor-san!” Minami shouted which echoed to the forest.

  
“Hai?” Viktor startled said.

  
“Eat. You’ll need it.” Minami said.

  
“How about you?” Viktor asked. Minami again ravaged his bag and pulled out another bag.

  
“I also have one. Loop and Yuuko-san insisted even though I don’t need one.” Minami said as he opened the bag and pop one jelly ace into his mouth. Viktor followed Minami’s lead and ate his share. For about 10 minutes, they just enjoyed the nature they are in but Viktor knows they are wasting time.

  
“Minami-kun, let’s start rolling out.” Viktor said. Minami looked at Viktor with a worried face.

  
“Are you sure Viktor-san?” Minami asked. Viktor gave him a nod and picked up his things.

  
“Yes. Let’s go.” Viktor said with conviction. Minami stared at Viktor since he knew Viktor was a tired and probably exhaustedly drained.

  
“O... kay.” Minami muttered as he grab his bag and carefully lead the way, confused with what Viktor just said. They again hiked towards the Ice Castle. At the three-fourths of the whole journey, Viktor started a conversation with Minami as he ate some jelly ace.

  
“Hey, Minami-kun.” Viktor muttered.  
“Yes, Viktor-san?”

  
“Do you really live at the Ice Castle?” Viktor asked curiously.

  
“Practically, yes. Technically, no. I live at a small house roughly around 15 meters away from the Ice Castle.” Minami replied.

  
“Why? Is the Ice Castle has an occupant? I heard there is a owner of the Castle’s perimeter based on the story behind the Legend.” Viktor said.

  
“Well, the castle doesn’t really have an occupant unless you consider the child in the legend who always appears always at 22nd hour of the day.” Minami answered.

  
“Okay. Wait. You said practically. Why?” Viktor asked.

  
“Well, the castle is really equip with the latest technology like a electric stove in the kitchen. It was built in a very modern way.”

  
“How would the Ice Castle have an electricity?” Viktor shockingly asked.

  
“Uhm... the water?” Minami replied in a sarcastic tone.

  
“Ah! Yes. Hyro-powered.” Viktor said with a yes-obviously tone. Minami chuckled at Viktor’s mumbling.

  
“So Viktor-san, what do you want to achieve during this research of yours?” Minami seriously asked. Viktor wasn’t sure how to answer it so he tried to evade the question.

  
“Minami, do you have any siblings? Parents?” Viktor asked.

  
“Viktor-san, I asked you something first.” Minami said. “Oh well. Parents, I don’t have. Died as far as I can remember.”

  
“Oh, sorry. Make you remember such memory.” Viktor apologetically said.

  
“No. It’s okay. You didn’t know. As for the sibling, I do have one. A brother.” Minami said with a smile.

  
“Oh... Older or younger than you? What is he like?” Viktor asked.

  
“Older. He’s very caring, thoughtful and kind. He takes care of me very well and protect me from any wild forest animals around the area, if some shows up. So the least I can do is to be obedient and follow him.” Minami said sincerely.

  
“Your lucky to have a brother like him.” Viktor said in all softly tone.

  
“Yeah. He isn’t my biological brother though.” Minami said. Viktor senses a pang of heart ache for Minami. Viktor suddenly stopped.

  
“But he still says he’s your brother right? It doesn’t matter of you are related by blood or not. What is important is the bond you both have.” Viktor scolded Minami out of the blue in which made Minami stop on his tracks. “You’re lucky to have a brother like that.” Viktor said and a moment of silence embraced the two.

  
“I guess your right, Viktor-san.” Minami said.

“Thank you.” Viktor gave him a smile and resumed their walking. After that, they continued to talk with a lighter subject. Viktor noticed how Minami loves to joke around and he’s really noisy when he at it. However, Viktor didn’t noticed his fatigue and the length they were walking through when they are having such conversation.

  
“Ah, we are nearing the Ice Castle. Can you see that Viktor-san? The smoke?” Minami pointed out. Viktor really saw a smoke but he wasn’t sure if its really at the Ice Castle so Viktor just nodded. Minami was smelling something in the air.

  
“Seems like we are just in time for lunch. My brother’s cooking something and I bet its a Katsudon.” Minami said excitedly.

  
“Katsudon?” Viktor asked.

  
“The best thing in the world.” Minami said.

“Let’s hurry now, Viktor-san. So we can eat a hotpot katsudon.” Minami then run. Viktor chased him.

  
“Minami-kun!” Viktor shouted while catching his breath. “Minami-kun! Please Slow down!” Minami halted and turned to Viktor. Minami retraced back to where Viktor was.

  
“Sorry Viktor-san. I was just excited for my brother’s cooking.” Minami said. “I’ll let you catch your breath then we’ll take off again. But walking this time.” Viktor huff while nodding.

  
“Apology accepted and Thank you.” Viktor said while he rested a little. Within 5 minutes time, they were back to hiking. In no time wasted, Minami and Viktor can see the Ice Castle clearly.

  
“Just 500 meters more, Viktor-san.” Minami notified Viktor who was just eating his jelly ace. Viktor just nodded. Their walked has become instinctively fast. In no more than 20 minutes they’ve arrived at the Ice Castle.

  
“Yatta!” Viktor said as he raised his hands up. He immediately get his phone for a selfie and took out his professional camera for the documentation purposes. Minami rested on the grass since it felt like that Viktor and him was raising to the castle.

  
“That must be your house, Minami-kun.” Viktor ecstatically said while he points at the two-storey mansion-like building he sees. Minami looked to where Viktor was pointing at.

  
“Ah... yes. That’s the house.” Minami affirmed.

  
“Wow! Amazing!” Viktor exclaimed. “ I didn’t imagine a house like that is considered small.” Minami didn’t know if he’ll he offended or not.

  
“It’s said to be the General’s house back in the days of the reign of the Last King.” Minami said tiredly. Viktor was amazed and kept taking photos of it. However, Minami’s stomach suddenly grumbled. Viktor heard it.

  
“Someone’s hungry.” Viktor said as his stomach grumbled also.

  
“Says the one who is too.” Minami teased while he stood up. “Why don’t we enter the castle and let’s eat my brother’s cooking.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Viktor said.

Minami lead the way to the castle. They entered the front double door entrance. Viktor was in awe of the sight. Inside out, the castle is really made in ice. Even the figurines and statues where made from ice. Viktor wanted to took down notes of what he was seeing but he decided that he cannot think straight with an empty stomach so he followed Minami. Minami walked straight dining hall which has a service door that leads to the kitchen.

  
“Nii-chan! Tadaima!” Minami greeted.

  
“Okaeri, Minami-kun.” A voice greeted back. Viktor recognized the voice but he cannot pinpoint to where he was heard it.

  
“Nii-chan, I’m going to introduce you to a guest. Well he’s here for a research thing but a guest is a guest.” Minami said.

  
“Eh?! But I am not good at having guests here.” The voiced said.

  
“You’ll be okay. You look good.” Minami said.

  
“Th-that’s not the point.” The voiced stuttered.

  
“Come on Nii-chan. You’ll like him.” Minami insisted. There was a silent. Viktor was waiting again for the voice.

  
“Okay fine. Let me add some finishing touch then serve this to the guest.” The voice said.

  
“Yatta!” Minami uttered with joy. Minami fixed the table they’ll be using to eat – inside the kitchen. Viktor waited at the dining hall until Minami called him.

  
“Viktor-san. Come here. We’ll be eating here. Drop your bags some place there. We’ll grab it back later.” Minami said. Viktor just nodded and place his bags near the service door.

Viktor entered the kitchen and he was amazed by its style. It was really modern. It has a preparation island/table at the centre of all with a granite surface. Outstanding kitchen supplies and appliances. Viktor was in awe of the surprises he’s been seeing until now. He spotted where Minami is at and went to the mini dining table. A table for 2 to 3 person. Viktor then saw the most amazing thing he has ever saw. Standing in front of him was a boy with naturally messy black hair with brown eyes just like the kid in his last night dreams but with glasses.

  
“Viktor-san, this is my brother whom I was telling you about earlier. His name is Yuuri, just like the Last Prince.” Minami said. “Nii-chan, this is Mr. Viktor Nikiforov. He’s the researcher I was talking about.” Yuuri smiled at him.

  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov. I’m Yuuri.” Yuuri said as he reach out his hands.

Viktor was lost for words. He cannot utter the words he usual say for introducing himself. Unknown to Viktor, tears started to fall down from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserve this chapter guys! I love you all. Update after a day. I'm on a roll guys. Chapter 5 may take awhile since I have things to do. Adulting stuff. 
> 
> Hope you like the update. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love. I might reply to the comments sometime this week. MIGHT. Strongly emphasis on that one. I will find sometime.. maybe on the weekend. 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S GUYS! 


	6. Katsudon is very Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5

  
Viktor saw the most beautiful person he has ever met. Charming to the endless extent. Viktor stood in awe for Yuuri. He didn’t even knew that tears started to fall down from his face.

  
“Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor heard Yuuri that got him out of his trance. Viktor shook his head, mentally. Viktor reach out and shook hands with Yuuri.

  
“Calling me Viktor is just fine. Nice to meet you too, Yuuri.” Viktor said. Yuuri smiled and instinctively reach out for Viktor’s face to wipe Viktor’s tears. Viktor’s eyes widened from the shock.

  
“Oh! Sorry. I overstepped.” Yuuri said as he thought differently.

  
“No no.” Viktor retorted. “I was just... surprised.” Yuuri smiled and was relieved that Viktor was not offended by his actions.

  
“I am still sorry. My brotherly instinct kick in.” Yuuri explained. “Minami is a cry baby so I always wipe his tears away.”

  
“Nii-chan!” Minami complained.

  
“Oops, sorry Kenji. I thought you weren’t here.” Yuuri sarcastically said. They heard Viktor laugh. It was every angelic for Yuuri’s ears.

  
“Ja, why don’t we eat lunch and get you settled down afterwards, Viktor?” Yuuri interrupted.

  
“Yeah, sounds nice. Minami was already hungry and we were just half-way through the forest.” Viktor jokingly said.

  
“Says the one who was already tired just an hour walk from the forest entrance.” Minami countered.

  
“Ok, okay. Hush down kids.” Yuuri calmed them down.

  
“I’m not a kid” Viktor and Minami said simultaneously.

  
“Ok, okay. Just sit down and let’s eat already or I’ll give those katsudon to the big wild animals.” Yuuri threatened.

  
Viktor and Minami immediately sat down and thanked for the food. They chowed down the katsudon and asked for seconds.

  
“Is it really that delicious?” Yuuri asked.

  
“Of course!” Viktor said. “but I wonder...” Yuuri didn’t get what Viktor said next.

  
“What did you said?” Yuuri asked while he placed the seconds in front of Viktor.

  
“Nothing.” Viktor commented while he gets back to eating but he got hold of Minami’s stare of unamused.

  
“What?!” Viktor eyed Minami who got what he said. Minami just shook his head. Yuuri almost noticed their exchange. Good thing Minami and Viktor reacts fast enough to went back to what they were doing before Yuuri placed Minami’s second serving, and the latter started munching his food. Yuuri helped himself too for another serving. They ate peacefully until Minami broke the silence.

  
“So Viktor, where did you heard about the castle?” he started asking. This got Yuuri’s attention and curiosity.

  
“Well, I heard my mentor’s colleagues talking about it once and I got curious and all. But mostly because my mentor talks about it really often.” Viktor stated.

  
“W-w-what do they usually say?” Yuuri stuttered asked.

  
Viktor was silent for a while.

  
“Well, not different from the usual of what the rumours are.” Viktor said.

  
“What usual rumours?” Yuuri asked.

  
“You know, the crying prince on the 2nd floor ballroom upstairs. As far as I heard.” Viktor said before getting another spoonful of Katsudon.

  
“Any other rumours?” Yuuri asked.

  
Viktor thought of it but shook his head. “No other rumors.” He said. Viktor noticed the relief of Yuuri.

  
“Are you sure, Viktor-san? No other else?” Minami asked in behalf of Yuuri.

  
Viktor thought carefully before confirming that that was all of he knows. They slowly finish their food. Viktor helped them with the cleaning. Yuuri insisted that he doesn’t need to do it as he is a guest but Viktor insisted. Yuuri assigned Viktor to fix the chairs while Minami cleans the table.

  
“Yuuri-nii, I’ll go ahead. I need to do some hunting for tonight’s feast.” Minami said after placing the rag properly at it’s rack.

  
“There’s a feast?!” Viktor exclaimed.

  
“Yes. It’s an honor for the hour of the death of the royal family. It’s always being done during the 8th hour of the day.” Yuuri explained. “We usually just do small offering and prayers for them. However, this week is a different one. Not only that it happened this month but it’s within this week.”

  
“How come you didn’t mentioned this to me, Minami-kun?” Viktor asked.

  
“Uh... it’s not usually celebrated for a week. It’s usually celebrated on the day itself.” Minami said

  
“Then why..”

  
“Let’s just say that a certain grandpa likes to celebrate it for a week. When he died, we just came to an agreement that we could probably do it too. In his honour.” Yuuri explained before Viktor can say his question.

  
“I see. And I can say that you are close to that Grandpa?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded and turned back to wash the dishes.

  
Viktor got a clean cloth and helped Yuuri by drying the dishes with it and placing them to their rightful storage. It has been awhile since Viktor helped with in the kitchen. It’s not actually helping in a sense. It’s more of making troubles in the kitchen. Viktor suddenly stared blankly on space. Yuuri looked sceptical when he passed the dish bowl he was holding and Viktor did not moved a single muscle.

  
“Viktor?” Yuuri called softly. Viktor was really in a trance. Yuuri decided to wave his hands in front of Viktor’s eyes. Viktor got distracted and looked at Yuuri.

  
“Prince?” Viktor blurted out and Yuuri just stared at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update.   
> Writer's block for a whole four months. This chapter has gone through various revisions so forgive me! And Adulting was in the way for getting this chapter done. But no worries. I'm already making the next chapter so it might come out two or three weeks from now. MAYBE (if adulting isnt a shit being from now til then)   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Your Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> P.s. sorry for not replying to the comments but I'm reading them when I have a small breaks. I thank you guys sooo much!


End file.
